


Swallowed Words

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bedannibal - Freeform, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hunting, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Swallowed Words

The tension was thick between them. A knife would be able to cut through this. It was already bad. Hannibal sipped his whiskey slowly, hearing the ice clink against the glass. He was tired and he knew Bedelia was frustrated. Hannibal glanced at the way Bedelia sat stiffly. Her spine was straighter than a pin.

He finished his whiskey and stood, “I am going to bed.” Hannibal announced to the void.

  
He knew that Bedelia was upset because he had been home late. He had been hunting, yes, but he didn’t plan on killing. He knew how much Bedelia was falling in love with Italy. He didn’t want her to go. He didn’t want her to leave him. Ever.

  
“At least you can do something right,” Bedelia shot at him icily.

  
“This is ridiculous, I will not fight with you,” He responded as he felt his anger rising in his body.

  
“You don’t want to fight because it is the truth?” Bedelia snapped and set her empty wine glass on the table so hard that the fragile glass almost shattered.

  
“Or is it the version of your truth?” Hannibal questioned as he looked at her. He knew what chords to hit inside of Bedelia to get her riled up when she was angry.

  
“This is the third place in a year Hannibal,” Bedelia said as she made eye contact with Hannibal, “The third time that we have had to move because you cannot stay calm for longer than three months.” She snapped, “You shed your person suit and now I have to suffer because of you.” She hissed between clenched teeth.

  
“Should I knit another one?” He said coolly.

  
“I think you should let us settle for once. I left behind my life too. Just like you. Honestly, I don’t know what you want me to say or do anymore. You are backing me into a corner,” Bedelia said as she stepped backwards away from him. She watched as he matched stride with him. She tried to read his face but it had become unreadable. She squared her shoulders as she looked up at him.

  
“You think that I did not leave a life behind either?” He responded as anger flashed behind his eyes.

  
“What you left behind was a mess. I was the one that chose to protect you!” Bedelia said. Hannibal felt as though her words had shot straight to his gut. Hannibal gripped her arms and pressed her into the wall.

  
“What stops me from eating you?” He snarled. His eyes grew dark as he stared into her soul.   
Bedelia felt fear enter her body unlike anything before. She had never seen this side of Hannibal before.

She focused on her breathing to keep her from shaking, “Because I am your life line.” Bedelia said. She hated to admit that she felt herself getting turned on. Logically, she knew that she should not allow herself to feel sexually attracted to violence but she had never seen Hannibal look at her this way before.

  
“I can always find another one,” Hannibal said as his grip tightened on her arms.

  
“You are crazy to think that you could find someone to do the same for you, that I do for you,” Bedelia hissed as she shoved his hands away from her.

  
Hannibal looked at her, “You are in love with me,” He said coolly.

  
“Do not tell me I am in love for the first time, especially with you.” She snapped.

  
“You didn’t have to say anything,” Hannibal said and pressed her into the wall again, “Your body did.” He swiftly lowered his head, swallowing her words as he kissed her.


End file.
